Pieces of 221B
by Light of December
Summary: L'appartement du 221B Baker Street ressemble à une jungle, tout le monde vous le dira. Et le meilleur moyen de ne pas se perdre dans une jungle, c'est encore de se focaliser sur les détails... Un chapitre pour un élément emblématique du célèbre appartement de Mrs. Hudson.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages, les lieux et l'univers de Sherlock appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, à la BBC et aux co-créateurs de la série, Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. J'aurais vraiment _vraiment_ aimé avoir inventé tout ça mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas, seul le scénario provient de ma petite tête ! Je rappelle aussi que je ne gagne rien à poster cette histoire.

**Note :** Un grand merci à ceux qui ont posté une review sur Dans un champ de fleurs en papier et aux auteurs qui m'ont ajouté en favorite, vous avez fait une heureuse : ). Cette fic là est totalement différente de l'autre, le but étant de faire un petit chapitre par objet et donc plusieurs chapitres mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ^^

Et maintenant je me tais et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle était restée là.

Au début John n'avait pas réellement su pourquoi il ne se débarrassait pas de sa vieille canne. Elle ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité et incarnait tous ses anciens démons, ces nuits de panique où il se réveillait dans un sursaut glacé, les regards débordants de pitié des passants qu'il croisait, la trace indélébile que la guerre avait laissée en lui.

Mais alors pourquoi l'avait-il gardée ?

Pourquoi la canne trônait-elle toujours dans le hall, savamment en équilibre sur le mur, juste devant la porte qui reliait le 221B Baker Street au reste du monde ?

John avait ressassé ces questions jusqu'à ce qu'un jour la vérité lui apparaisse, limpide et évidente.

Bien sûr.

Il l'avait laissée là parce que c'était la meilleure place qu'elle pouvait avoir.

La seule place où il pouvait la voir chaque jour. Et parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il apercevait la silhouette de cette vieille canne, une image lui sautait aux yeux : celle de deux hommes, affalés contre ce même mur, riant en choeur tout en essayant de reprendre leur souffle - sans succès. L'image de sa première aventure avec Sherlock, de son emménagement au 221B, de l'amitié, de la bonne humeur, de l'adrénaline, de la joie de vivre retrouvée.

Alors chaque fois qu'il embrassait cette tige de métal du regard, John ne pouvait pas réprimer un sourire.

Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que sa vie aurait été bien différente s'il n'avait pas accepté de suivre Sherlock Holmes ce jour-là, malgré toutes les recommandations qu'on lui avait faites dans le sens inverse.

Cette simple canne lui rappelait sans cesse tout ce que son génie de colocataire avait apporté à son existence et tout ce qu'il lui devait pour l'avoir tiré de la dépression dans laquelle il s'enfonçait. Il soupçonnait d'ailleurs parfois que Sherlock percevait également dans la canne le symbole de toute la gratitude de John à son égard et le souvenir de leur première rencontre.

Et au fond, cela constituait une raison suffisante pour garder la vieille canne.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce premier chapitre ! Le prochain (que je posterai je ne sais pas quand) sera consacré à un certain motif qui fait toute la renommée du 221B Baker Street...

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est toujours agréable et utile ! Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt peut-être : )


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le chapitre 2 ! J'aimerais continuer sur le rythme d'un chapitre toutes les trois semaines mais je ne sais vraiment pas si c'est jouable donc je préfère ne rien promettre ^^

Un grand merci à Siuan-Amyrlin et Kathleen-Holson pour leurs reviews, ainsi qu'à YodaBor, .clo-chan55 et laptiteanaelle pour leur soutien : )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mrs. Hudson avait eu une vie bien remplie et dans toute cette pétillante existence il y avait plusieurs choses dont elle était très fière.

Le papier-peint bicolore du 221B Baker Street en faisait partie.

Et pourtant elle en avait vu des locataires potentiels, grimacer de dégoût devant les murs, jugeant les immenses fleurs noires et blanches trop voyantes ou obsédantes. En réalité, elle avait tellement entendu de commentaires désobligeants sur ses murs que c'était vite devenu un critère de choix : tout ceux qu'elle voyait hausser ne serait-ce qu'un sourcil durant la visite de l'appartement étaient définitivement rayés de la liste des admis potentiels.

Et puis Sherlock était arrivé.

Son premier geste avait été de se pencher sur le papier-peint et de le toucher avec respect, traçant des formes imaginaires avec sa main.

Si Mrs. Hudson admirait déjà le détective à qui elle devait une dette d'honneur, à partir de ce jour elle fut au petits soins pour lui et ne lui refusa plus aucune faveur (enfin bon, il y avait des limites tout de même, après tout la vieille dame n'était PAS sa gouvernante !).

Un peu plus tard le jeune homme prit un colocataire, un ex-médecin de l'armée britannique. Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon son seul mot réprobateur fut pour le capharnaüm de Sherlock et le mur ne parut pas le déranger une seule seconde. Si bien que Mrs. Hudson l'adopta à son tour et que "Sherlock" devinrent "Les garçons".

Bien sûr la vie quotidienne du mur droit du 221 B n'était pas de tout repos : cartes, photographies, sprays de peinture, tags gentiment imposés par l'éternel enfant que restait Sherlock, la pauvre vieille dame ne pouvait pas tout contrôler. D'ailleurs, elle ne le voulait pas. Son mur avait trouvé ses vrais propriétaires qui avaient su se l'approprier chacun à sa manière : John y voyait une pointe bucolique dans le Londres moderne, tandis que les fleurs rappelaient à Sherlock des espèces rares grâce auxquelles on fabriquait diverses substances illégales (qu'il semblait connaître aussi bien dans la théorie que dans la pratique).

Quant à Mrs. Hudson, plus le temps passait et plus elle y voyait le reflet de ses protégés : le noir du costume de Sherlock allié au blanc des pulls en laine de John, le tout prenant racine à Baker Street et s'élevant de plus belle, faisant bourgeonner une complicité et une amitié toujours plus forte qui emplissait tout l'espace.

* * *

Encore un chapitre tout court *assume son statut de glandeuse professionnelle*

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour dire si vous avez aimé et sinon rendez-vous pour le 3ème chapitre de Pieces of 221B ! Cette fois-ci vous risquez de voir défiler des morceaux de cadavre humain... Miam ^^


End file.
